


[All鸡]谁正在更衣室上他

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 走肾不走心，不建议阅读。一个合格的未来小队长，会在场上用怒吼指挥队友，也会在场下用身体慰劳队友
Relationships: Joshua Kimmich/Manuel Neuer, Joshua Kimmich/Niklas Süle, Joshua Kimmich/Thomas Müller, Leon Goretzka/Joshua Kimmich, Serge Gnabry/Joshua Kimmich
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	[All鸡]谁正在更衣室上他

Leon是在快走进更衣室的时候听到了从里面一路传到耳畔的源源不断的呻吟，他太熟悉这个声音了，是Joshua，但目前压在他身上的男人是哪一个，线索太少，只有偶尔几声短促满足的叹息，靠这个Leon猜不出来。

会是Serge吗？毕竟Serge是他们中最先从Joshua身上发掘出甜头的人。他们在11岁的时候相知相识，这简直是犯规，谁也比不得。Serge那会儿也不是现在的边路快马，要么把球带丢，要么天天中柱，为此可没少挨教练的骂。为了不让青梅竹马被赶出梯队，Joshua想出了个好办法，每当Serge拿出了闪耀全场的亮眼表现，Joshua就把他拉进男厕所，亲一口他的额头或嘴唇，作为最好的鼓励。早期只是浅尝辄止，很快Serge的贪婪就变得和他的进球欲望一样永不止息，他开始把Joshua牢牢固定在墙上，舌头攻陷他的嘴唇，源源不断榨取甜美的津液。只要心意相通，双唇的摩擦也能带来取之不竭的快感。Joshua被吻的两边脸颊像树莓果一样红，几次想推开他抗议，又被Serge的唇舌强硬地搅进这场摧枯拉朽的情欲风暴里，只好举白旗投降。Joshua喜欢Serge，也喜欢团队出成绩，为了满足两者他不介意奉献出自身。

男孩子身体成长的速度堪比春天的幼树苗，伴随球技一起觉醒的还有身体中的某个器官。Serge很快就发现接吻的过程中自己的阴茎也有了不小的反应，他试探性的隔着球裤蹭起Joshua同样位置的器官，然后惊喜地看着它也悄无声息地变硬了，抑或是在故意一下一下的磨蹭里不情不愿地抬起了头。最后他们把马桶盖放下来，Joshua坐在上面，脱掉裤子，光溜溜的双腿缠绕在Serge的腰上，让Serge尽情地探索好友的身体，获取一天里最诱人的奖励。Serge既不希望也希望在这个时间里有人进厕所，因为一听到有人进来，脸皮薄的Joshua的身体就会比烙铁还烫，把他的阴茎含得更紧更深，乃至提早一步进入高潮，把乳白色的精液溅在他的小腹上。

这样长年累月持续下来，两人的契合程度已经达到了灵肉合一的境界。只需Serge一个眼神，一个嘴角上扬的弧度，Joshua就知道他想要、和有多想要，然后主动回更衣室脱掉衣服，给自己做好润滑，等待Serge最终来上门求欢。Leon对这件事接受良好，他没打算过独占Joshua也不觉得嫉妒，甚至不介意3PNP，Joshua这样的人永远不可能被独占。他只是很惋惜给Joshua开苞的那天自己不在场，不能亲身体会把这个假正经的处女操开的全过程，处女还会有很多，可Joshua只有这一个。

如果不是Serge，那么也许会是Thomas？Leon可是亲眼目睹过Joshua前一秒还是如何嚣张的指挥众人，后一秒就如何在Thomas一个罕见的严厉神情中主动跪下去，带着不输给踢比赛的卖力舔弄起他的阴茎。所有人中，Thomas和Manu是享受Joshua口交服务次数最多的两个人。Joshua很聪明，知道想在豪门站稳脚跟最该去讨好谁。Joshua可以不服任何人，但不会不服他的两个顶头队长，最起码明面上不会。Manu对Joshua有父亲一般的威严和疼爱宠溺，很少真正使用他的身体，就算那是Joshua主动拿自己向他换取性爱和权力，他也只会用手指探进Joshua的穴口，指腹有韵律地按摩着那一点，直至Joshua在高潮里忘我的喊他daddy。Thomas的情况和Manu有些相似也有本质不同，他和Joshua亦师亦友，对Joshua的指导从球场上的跑位，到在床上该摆出什么姿势最能取悦队友，无所不教，像对来自古希腊的师徒。

撞击声越来越响，这又变得不像Thomas了，Thomas本性是温柔的，就算生气也从不会在性事上为难Joshua太多。他较为印象深刻的一次是Niki上回直接用双臂扶着Joshua的臀部，将他腾空抱起，猛地埋头操干，丝毫不顾Joshua呻吟和叫骂得险些被隔了一层楼的助教听见了。Niki感官迟钝，操起Joshua来不分轻重，和他做完爱的下场往往是淤痕斑斑的大腿和手臂，还有腰间褪不掉的红印。但Niki最大的优点也就是直来直去，怀抱温暖让人不愿离去，他阴茎的长度和他硕大的体型成正比，操进去后先是让Joshua被火辣辣的剧痛灼烧得神智不清，再被排山倒海般的快感裹挟得两眼迷离，最后干脆像个婴儿一样蜷缩在Niki的怀抱里不再动弹，昏昏沉沉居然就这么睡了过去。

更衣室不是每个人都好Joshua这口，只不过就Leon自身的秉性而言，搞上Joshua似乎生来就是件天经地义的事，就和他俩注定在德国最顶级的豪门重逢一样天经地义。他在国家队一度被Joshua严肃正经的表象迷惑，对他热爱发号施令的毛病也礼让三分。后来有一天在集体宿舍里他被下半身传来的快感弄醒，发现Joshua钻进了他的被窝，自己的阴茎已经有一半进入到了他的口腔里。Joshua是来问他要不要加入拜仁慕尼黑的，且此时Leon很难再狙击起说不的立场。Leon加入俱乐部后Joshua就不大乐意再给他口交了，他明白自己失去了被讨好的价值，现在得由他想方设法讨好Joshua了。不过这难不倒同样聪明的Leon，他最为引以为豪的一项学问就是床上的花活，总有办法让Joshua在不管同多少类型的男人来往过以后都能重新燃起和他滚床单的兴趣。Leon从不吝惜使用小道具增加床笫之间的情趣，成本不高，Joshua虽然经常被操，体质也耐操，却依然敏感，两个小型电动跳蛋便足够给他的身体带来一阵阵痉挛，只要在这个时候用一把别致柔软的小刷子，辅以恰到好处的力道，从Joshua的乳头、小腹、阴茎底部的囊袋、柱身，一路刷到龟头，就能看着Joshua的眼神失去焦点，全身上下就剩下阴茎一处部位还是硬的，再在放浪形骸的呻吟里一泄如注，小孔在射得干干净净后还能拉出一道银丝。每到这个时候，Leon才会握住阴茎，一点一点挺进这个已变得酥麻的躯体，把所有的主导权收进手里，现在可以对Joshua做任何想做的事了。是了，现在Joshua和谁一起又有什么要紧呢？Joshua有办法让自己离不开他，Leon也有办法让Joshua离不开自己，无论比赛里还是床上。

想通了这点，Leon推开更衣室的门，哼着轻松的曲儿走了进去。


End file.
